Shotlite Tempest
costs $800 for 100 Rounds; costs $960 for 100. |premammocost = $320 for 100 Rounds; costs $3200 for 100 rounds; costs $3840 for 100. |damage = 110 200 300 |pierce = 1 |rof = 8.0 rps |mag = 70 |reload = 2.6 Seconds |movement = -10% |type = Full-Auto |class = Shotgun |damagetype = |droplevel = 25, 80 & |pellets = 5 |1dps = 4400 8000 12000 |mdps = 4400 8000 12000 |augdps = 17600 32000 64000 |maxdps = Medic 70702.72 128550.4 192825.6 Heavy 361121.2 656584 984876 Assault 849537.37 1544613.4 2316920.1 }} The Shotlite Tempest is a full-auto shotgun manufactured by Shotlite. It appears to be a spiritual successor to the AA-12, due to the similar appearance, full-auto capability, and the status of being a shotgun. The Shotlite Tempest has a high rate of fire but a low pierce. It has a very wide pellet spread comparable to the HVM 004's. It's a perfect weapon for those who like weapons with a high rate of fire, and it does quite a bit of damage per pellet and it can annihilate small hordes of zombies. Unfortunately, the pierce of 1 limits it, about the same amount as the Hard Thorn, and its much less cost effective since the Tempest needs $80 for 100 rounds while the Hard Thorn needs $80 for 200 rounds, but better in combat as it deals more damage. While the standard version of gun can be obtained early in the game, its usefulness lasts to mid-game. However, when you find a or version around level 50 or higher, it will last you until end game if properly augmented. Deadly, Overclocked, Piercing, Adaptive, and Capacity are the recommended augments. While some are clearly needed, such as deadly and overclocked, to increase the damage, other augments such as capacity, adaptive, and piercing depend on the user's playing style. Also, depending on your other weapons, adaptive may or may not be a better choice unless you intend for this to be your most used weapon. If you are at level 100, you won't want to get pierce. This is only do to the collection's reward for shotguns that gives +1 pierce. If you plan for this, recommended augments are deadly, overclocked, adaptive, and the last one is open to what you want - capacity, race modded, or pinpoint. Trivia * Its name may be reference to Hawker Tempest * The Tempest is the heaviest Shotlite weapon. It has a 2% larger movement penalty than the Supermarine, an LMG. This is most likely because of the clip size and the weight of the bullets, which must be heavy as it is a shotgun, so it shoots shells, and because it has a massive clip for a shotgun. * Oddly, it has "Shotlite" before the weapon name. No other weapon manufactured by Shotlite has "Shotlite" in its name. * This is the only Shotlite weapon with a visible clip. * While it is unknown what other specific weapons this glitch affected, there was a glitch that caused weapons to deal 0 damage with the majority of its hits. It has also, however, affected the Sublight COM2 and the CM Gigavolt. As of March 26, 2015, this seems to have been fixed for the most part for zombies. However, the Shotlite Tempest is still affected by this glitch when it comes to obstacles, as is the COM2. Category:Weapons Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Shotlite Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Shotlite Category:Expansion Pack Weapons Category:Physical Weapons